Kwee
Kwee Kwee was once a member of a large herd of Kenku that wandered Daer Varder and lived mostly in the trees. The prized males of the herd were those that could go out and forage or steal food from nearby elven tribes. Kwee wasn’t very good with that. He preferred to wallow in wonder at the stories the elders would recite. He dreamt of seeing the whole of Arn Imlerith from the peaks of Dragonstone and and swimming in the warm waters of the The Scar, however day to day all he saw was the impenetrable green canopy of Daer Varder. One day, when Kwee was still a little hatchling of only 7 years old, vicious storms unexpectedly tore through forest. Massive trees were torn down and rushing torrents of water covered the forest floor. Kwee was separated from his herd. He spent the next several days looking for them, but to no avail. Days passed and he Kwee could barely find enough food to sustain himself. Until one gloomy rainy day he was taking shelter under a large leaf with hardly enough energy to keep awake. Through blurry vision and thick underbrush he just barely made out the slender figure of an elven girl. As his eyes closed, she ran over to him and brought him back to her village where she nursed him back to health. Over the next couple of years, Kwee and Lyarra became very close friends. She taught Kwee what little common he knows. They both shared their wanderlust and an affinity for magic. After a bit of studying and training, they decided to run away and leave their old lives behind. Sail the Daerael Sea like they’d both dreamt of. The pair travelled together for a bit before eventually meeting and joining up with a few more. They met Maxim Ashford when they were in Duskendale and decided to help him get out of some trouble with a noble before helping him clear his name by retrieving a lost relic of the city. Now a trio, the group’s adventures took them to Eastern Sevran where the constant struggles against the orcs nearly broke into full on war when they met Ornstein and Smough, two brothers who they helped to ease the tensions. Garanorn, a dwarven cleric, joined the party when they returned to Karanein to deal with some troublesome Illithid. A few other members came or went depending on the circumstances but all the while, Kwee never quite felt himself at home. He preferred to travel the world in peace, not constantly risking death for gold or glory. During their adventures, Lyarra and Maxim fell in love. They had a daughter who they named Emelia. Kwee immediately took a liking to her, sometimes even staying behind to keep her company or care for her. It was during one of these times that the party went off and never returned and Kwee lost his best friend and his favorite “niece” lost her parents. All he had left of her was her treasured amulet marked with the symbol of Ioun that she left with him saying “Don’t worry, I’m coming back for this.” Now Kwee checks in with Emelia every once in a wild to play with her or entertain her with magic, the closest he can get to his once best friend.